Elle attend, et ne prévient pas
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: "Sénatrice Amidala, cette tragédie sur la plate-forme... épouvantable. Vous voir saine et sauve apporte le réconfort à mon cœur." Ou : Yoda et Padmé, en quelques scènes sur plusieurs années.


**Les circonvolutions de Sénat galactique et l'opacité de la Force appartiennent à George Lucas, mais ce texte, lui, est tout entier pour Leo Poldine : joyeux Noël !**

* * *

 **Elle attend, et ne prévient pas**

« Une bombe, sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage. On compte déjà plusieurs victimes, dont la sénatrice. »

Dans le cercle de ses plus proches collaborateurs, c'était auprès de Luminara Unduli que Yoda s'informait de l'actualité politique. Tous deux visiteurs fort matinaux de la terrasse au sommet de la tour est du Temple, ils profitaient de la douceur momentanée de l'azote pour chasser de leurs poumons l'acidité de la nuit, tandis que le vent artificiel fluidifiait leurs pensées.

À cette heure-ci, Luminara, qui dormait peu en dehors de ses périodes de retraite, avait déjà visionné les premiers communiqués sur l'HoloNet, parcouru les unes des principaux journaux et épluché les dernières minutes sénatoriales. La synthèse de ces investigations, qu'elle avait coutume de livrer à Yoda entre deux exercices de respiration, ne manquait généralement ni de flair ni de piquant.

 _Piètre politicienne, Luminara aurait été. Mais brillante journaliste, si à l'appel de la Force, répondu elle n'avait pas._

Les nouvelles, aujourd'hui, s'étaient teintées de tragédie. La sénatrice Amidala s'était toujours comportée en alliée des Jedi, en amie de la paix, en championne de la solidarité interplanétaire. Sa mort ne marquait pas seulement une perte stratégique pour l'Ordre et le camp loyaliste, elle frappait le cœur de Yoda d'un triste coup. Et dans le tourbillon sombre et troublé de la Force, il n'avait rien senti.

 _Si sûr, tu es, de ce qu'exprimer, la Force devrait ? La confusion du Côté obscur, tu sous-estimes. Trop confiant dans tes propres perceptions, tu te montres !_

Pourquoi la Force signalait-elle avec tant d'insistance la présence de certains êtres, aux agissements vagues et aux mœurs bien douteuses, alors que d'autres, si admirables, si exemplaires, disparaissaient, vivaient, naissaient même dans son mépris le plus complet ? Quel prix accorder à l'attention de la Force, quand son indifférence seule répondait à ce que l'univers tissait de meilleur ?

 _Par ton affection, tu te laisses aveugler. Plus clair qu'un fou, tu ne vois pas !_ _É_ _couter la Force, nous devons. Apprendre._ _À_ _nous cajoler, elle ne s'amuse pas._

Ceux qui comptent leur âge en siècles ont appris à dire au revoir. Il ne restait plus à Yoda qu'à se réjouir du retour à la Force de Padmé Amidala, ancienne reine des Naboo. Dans la matrice lumineuse qui l'accueillerait désormais, elle trouverait sans doute la quiétude que sa vie ne lui avait pas donné le loisir de connaître. Et il serait parvenu à s'en réjouir.

Il s'en était, en vérité, déjà consolé, lorsqu'il pénétra avec plusieurs membres du Conseil dans le bureau du chancelier, afin de discuter du vote très imminent. Mais quand Palpatine, qui préférait expédier les amabilités, mentionna l'attentat en précisant que la sénatrice Amidala, sa compatriote, y avait heureusement survécu, Yoda s'autorisa à savourer l'étincelle électrique de sa joie.

Peut-être n'était-il pas entièrement raisonnable de confesser, dans ce haut lieu de l'intrigue politicienne, un si franc soulagement. Mace Windu le penserait certainement et avec lui tous ses collègues, qui désapprouveraient les mots bienveillants dont il flatterait la sénatrice.

Mais quel genre de sage sera celui qui traite la sincérité comme une arme et se défie de son usage ?

* * *

Ce serait le cinquante-troisième discours de Padmé devant le Sénat en assemblée plénière. Un joli chiffre, pour une représentante encore dans son premier mandat.

(La nomination et la révocation des sénateurs dépendant uniquement, sur Naboo, de la discrétion de la reine, cette notion recouvrait certes une durée très variable, mais Cordé, lorsque Padmé le lui avait fait remarquer, avait écarté l'objection d'un coup de peigne bien placé.)

Ce nombre, dans l'esprit de ses suivantes, devait la rassurer. Il garantissait sa compétence, les succès du passé justifiant l'espoir pour l'avenir. Ses ennemis craignaient son éloquence, lui rappelait-on, elle avait de l'expérience et cette fois-ci l'enjeu ne concernait même pas la sécurité de leur planète, alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle ?

Justement. Elle n'allait pas parler pour les siens, elle s'apprêtait à défendre les Jedi. Que pouvait-elle raconter, gentille profane qu'elle était, pour plaider leur cause millénaire ? Comment, oratrice perchée sur sa nacelle mobile et ridicule, s'élèverait-elle à hauteur de leur sapience ?

L'affaire des minerais de l'Alliance corporative avait rudement endommagé la réputation de l'Ordre. Les observateurs de bonne foi, bien sûr, ne peinaient guère à discerner la calomnie dans les accusations de Passel Argente, mais le magistrat avait réussi à mobiliser les sympathies de tous ceux qui se livraient, dans la pénombre de leur propre système solaire, à des aménagements avec la loi. Nombreux hélas étaient les sénateurs qui s'accommoderaient volontiers d'une police moins vigilante que les Jedi.

Pour ces nobles serviteurs de la République indûment bafoués, pour la galaxie, Padmé ne devait plus se taire. Par son histoire récente, Naboo, plus que tout autre territoire, illustrait l'exemplarité des Jedi. Mais que la charge, indubitablement, lui en incombât, cela suffirait-il à l'en rendre digne ?

Face à cette marée de visages, pour beaucoup inconnus, qui l'écouteraient bientôt, elle frissonnait intérieurement à l'idée d'apercevoir la mine sévère de maître Windu, d'imaginer la censure dans les sourcils fournis de maître Ki-Adi-Mundi.

« Un grand service, vous nous rendez. »

Padmé se retourna vivement. Dans l'entrée de sa loge sénatoriale, on distinguait la courte silhouette encapuchonnée de maître Yoda.

« Mieux que padawan Cho'sch, vous ferez ! »

Elle se sentait sourire. Ce visiteur impromptu lui offrait la grâce inespérée d'une procrastination – un délicieux divertissement.

« Par quel exploit s'est donc illustré le padawan Cho'sch ?

‒ Retrouvé ma canne, il a.

‒ C'est généreux à lui. »

Elle imaginait volontiers la scène : le padawan, minuscule mais déjà plus grand que Yoda, tout fier de tendre à son vieux maître l'objet tant désiré, son visage d'enfant tout vibrant du zèle grave de son âge.

« Généreux, oui. Très. Bien utile, cette canne. Les mollets des distraits, toujours, elle trouve. Des indécis, aussi. »

Purement par réflexe, les yeux de Padmé s'abaissèrent en direction de ses propres jambes, histoire de vérifier qu'elles se trouvaient hors de portée du dangereux truchement. De toute manière, le velours de sa robe de style baroco-érémitique (choisi brun spécialement pour l'occasion) était si impeccablement tiré sur son arceau qu'il la protègerait sûrement avec autant d'efficacité qu'une armure.

Mais son alarme n'échappa pas à la perspicacité de maître Yoda. Et il ne se méprit pas sur son motif.

« Une apprentie, depuis longtemps, vous n'êtes plus, sénatrice Amidala. Pas nécessaire, la canne, maintenant. Ou si ? »

N'importe quel ambassadeur, n'importe quel représentant qui oserait adresser pareille insinuation à Padmé Amidala, sénatrice des Naboo, se serait vu décoiffé, voire dépecé, par une répartie à la politesse féroce, avant d'être escorté _manu militari_ par le chef de sa sécurité et une poignée de suivantes à la courtoisie narquoise.

Vraiment le courage des Jedi n'avait rien d'un mythe.

Mais Padmé savait aussi savourer l'honnêteté derrière l'impertinence. Et la légèreté qu'elle lui permettait :

« Je croyais les Jedi trop honorables pour recourir à la menace, maître Yoda.

‒ Parleur, je ne suis pas. Le crédit de l'Ordre, entre d'autres mains, il est placé. »

Dit comme cela, qu'y avait-il à répondre ? À part, peut-être, un plaidoyer splendide.

Et splendide, il le fut – efficace, aussi, et applaudi, beaucoup. Maître Ki-Adi-Mundi l'inscrirait même dès le lendemain au programme du cours de sciences politiques qu'il dispensait au Temple. Et moult padawans exaltés, dans les semaines qui suivirent, seraient surpris par leurs aînés en pleine déclamation de ses extraits les plus grisants.

* * *

Les danseurs rodiens qui virevoltaient au-dessus des convives n'étaient pas sensibles à la Force : c'étaient les sequins magnétisés de leurs justaucorps bigarrés qui les maintenaient en lévitation. Malgré la frénésie hallucinée de leurs acrobaties, les invités du sénateur Rab ne leur prêtaient pas plus d'attention qu'aux confettis de laine rubiconde qui tombaient du plafond en une douce pluie pour aller s'accrocher à leurs épaules richement vêtues et à leurs chefs diplomatiques.

La fascination enfantine de Yoda pour ces artistes de salon aurait, à elle seule, suffi à le trahir – dans cette ecclésia de courtisans, il n'était qu'un intrus. Mais ce détail, en vérité, n'avait guère d'importance : tous le reconnaissaient. On le saluait bas, on s'écartait sur son passage, on veillait bien à ne pas le piétiner, mais dans l'ensemble, on évitait surtout soigneusement d'engager la conversation avec lui.

(La présence d'un Jedi, quand on cherche à faire affaire, c'est généralement signe d'embrouille.)

 _Gênant, le vieux Jedi ? En eux, ils savent au fond, la conduite qu'adopter, ils devraient. Pour le leur rappeler, Mace ne t'a pas envoyé !_

Le sourire de Mace Windu, avant qu'il ne suggérât à Yoda d'aller en personne s'immerger dans l'une des fêtes partisanes de Coruscant – « au lieu de déléguer toujours à ses subordonnés ces corvées de divertissement ingrates et vaines » – reflétait une anticipation absolument sauvage. Nul doute qu'il prendrait plaisir à le rejoindre dès son retour au Temple pour le narguer en arborant la belle quiétude qu'une séance de méditation vespérale et ininterrompue lui garantissait. Avec quand même un bol de thé fumant pour se faire pardonner.

« Maître Yoda ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici ! »

Ce soir, la sénatrice Amidala était revêtue d'une robe à pans triangulaires en popeline safran et ses cheveux ramassés au sommet de son crâne formaient un genre de dôme lustré. La coiffure entretenait une ressemblance si frappante avec la coupole du Sénat que Yoda se demanda si elle l'avait choisie pour interpeller l'inconscient professionnel de ses interlocuteurs.

« Une surprise, c'est pour moi aussi. Mieux que moi le futur, maître Windu a perçu.

‒ Il a pressenti une menace ? »

Elle se retournait déjà pour repérer dans la foule le capitaine de sa garde.

« De plus en plus difficile, il est, de prédire l'avenir. Le Côté obscur, beaucoup s'est étendu. Mais ce danger, moi-même, il concerne seul. Jugé, a maître Windu, que le contact du monde, je ne dois pas perdre. »

La tension qu'il avait perçue à l'instant dans l'esprit de la sénatrice, tresse emberlificotée et nerveuse de compassion, de responsabilité et de planification, retomba aussitôt. Ses yeux pétillèrent de facétie.

« Et que concluez-vous de cette sortie ?

‒ Que d'autres contacts, trouver je devrais ! »

Elle rit et se pencha un peu vers Yoda pour lui glisser en fausse confidence :

« Je suis moi aussi en mission d'édification. Le Chancelier m'a très aimablement suggéré d'étudier de près l'amendement à la loi fiscale défendu par Mot-Not Rab. Il semble estimer qu'une plus grande centralisation des taxes bénéficierait à l'équité des territoires et espère pouvoir compter sur mon appui. »

Même dans un chuchotement, le ton de sa voix trahissait son scepticisme.

« En accord avec le Chancelier, sur ce sujet vous n'êtes pas. »

Dans la bouche de Yoda, ce n'était pas une question.

« Pas tant qu'un échelonnement des perceptions et des mesures d'aide pour les systèmes en déficit budgétaire n'ont pas été prévus.

‒ Mais venue, vous êtes. »

Le sourire d'Amidala vira franchement à la conspiration.

« Tous les partisans de l'amendement ont été invités, plus nombre d'indécis. Il est judicieux pour chaque camp de repérer ses adversaires – et ceux des représentants que l'on pourrait convaincre… »

Le ballet aérien des danseurs fila au-dessus de leurs têtes en agitant des clochettes brillantes. Yoda comprit, aux commentaires des commensaux qui les entouraient, que leur tintement annonçait l'ouverture du buffet dans l'une des salles de réception annexes. Un flot d'amateurs et d'affamés ne tarda pas à se diriger vers la nourriture.

Yoda s'apprêta à leur emboîter le pas.

« Prête à repérer davantage, seriez-vous ? Et un vieil ignare, au passage, sur ces choses à instruire ? »

 _Et une friandise à Mace, je rapporterai. Bien dommage, il serait, que de cette expérience, lui ne profite pas…_

* * *

Le témoignage de Theev Movibe, le viticulteur lésé, se perdait dans des détails en grande partie hors sujet. On ne pouvait pas, raisonnablement, attendre de chaque citoyen la maîtrise de l'art oratoire que l'on exigeait des apprentis diplomates ; pourtant Padmé se prenait à regretter que les cours de rhétorique dont elle avait bénéficié en participant au programme Jeunes législateurs ne figurassent pas dans le cursus général, au même titre que la symbolique, l'astronomie ou l'histoire des arts.

 _Il faudrait y réfléchir…_

Car tandis que Movibe dressait mal à propos la liste des différents parasites qui mettaient habituellement en danger sa précieuse récolte, le Jedi gratifiait les membres de la cour assistant à l'audience d'un grand sourire ironique et auto-satisfait. N'eût été la censure qu'exerçait même sur les âmes mal nées la présence physique, pourtant diminuée, de maître Yoda, il aurait certainement déjà interrompu la pénible logorrhée de Movibe par une remarque de raillerie ou de protestation.

Padmé elle-même, d'ailleurs, brûlait de le remettre à sa place, au risque d'enfreindre la procédure. Toutefois les solutions directes ne doivent primer sur la dignité de la fonction royale que lorsqu'elles garantissent de meilleurs résultats – en aucun cas il ne convient qu'une reine y recoure pour satisfaire les mouvements particuliers de son impétuosité.

Elle n'allait pas, en outre, gâcher l'opportunité que suscitait la venue du doyen de l'Ordre. Elle n'avait pas espéré si notable visiteur, quand elle avait ordonné au Second chambellan, en charge des communications formelles, de prendre contact avec le Temple jedi pour reporter l'inconduite du chevalier Vos. Le Grand maître apparemment rentrait d'une mission dans le secteur adjacent de Seswenna et avait désiré se rendre en personne sur Naboo. Padmé peinait à identifier la cause de ce zèle, mais elle savait Yoda juste, même s'il fondait ses préceptes sur des notions étrangères aux législateurs. Entérinée par lui, la sanction prononcée contre Quinlan Vos n'en serait que plus exemplaire.

« Et comme les drones d'épandage ne peuvent survoler la zone à moins de dix mètres sans abîmer la terre en dessous comme elle est très fragile et comme les vers à voile ne peuvent plus fertiliser quand la nappe d'air a été remuée – enfin, pendant un an, ils ne peuvent plus pendant un an… Mais comme ça fait moins d'un an… On ne peut plus du tout. Voilà. »

Une fois vidé son sac, Theev Movibe s'inclina, conformément à la coutume, en direction de la partie adverse, avant de se retirer à sa place, devant le pilier ouest de la salle des Jugeaisons. Padmé laissa planer quelques instants le silence.

Puis, sans quitter son trône, elle attaqua l'exorde de son jugement :

« Le vin des pierres se boit à chaque période électorale. Les candidats se partagent un même calice durant le grand débat public sur l'esplanade de Theed, chaque citoyen en consomme un verre avant de déposer son bulletin dans l'urne et la Reine en avale toujours une gorgée au moment de proposer le nom d'un nouveau sénateur. Cultivée sur les hauteurs rocheuses et inhospitalières de notre unique chaîne de montagnes, la vigne des pierres ne s'épanouit que dans l'air le plus pur, abreuvée de l'eau la plus neutre. »

Elle connaissait son sujet avec l'intimité de l'expérience et instilla cette familiarité en petites touches. Elle raconta les efforts de la famille de Movibe pour soigner leurs sarments miraculeux, le savoir-faire péniblement collecté et retransmis, de père en fils adoptif, les grappes qui mettaient parfois deux, parfois trois ans à mûrir et les vendanges à la lueur de la lune, après la première neige et avant la première gelée. Elle rappela que l'ensemble des services de police de Naboo étaient bien entendu instruits des exigences particulières de cette culture et qu'une brigade spéciale opérait même au sein de la réserve viticole. Elle insista sur l'obligation faite aux Jedi, comme à toutes les autres forces supraplanétaires de maintien de l'ordre, d'informer l'échelon locale et de requérir son assistance dans toute mission impliquant l'arrestation sur un territoire souverain d'un criminel étranger – ainsi que règlementé par le Code de justice intergalactique et sanctionné par le Code pénal de la République.

Le pirate Fand Ohnam, qui attaquait les vaisseaux égarés entre Kessel et Kubindi, n'avais jamais posé le pied sur Naboo, avant de s'y voir acculé par Quinlan Vos. Aucune conflit d'intérêt ne pouvait justifier que les autorités fussent tenues dans l'ignorance de la démarche de Vos. Non seulement ce manquement témoignait d'un mépris inacceptable vis-à-vis de l'autonomie des peuples et de la loi, mais il se soldait aussi par un lourd bilan écologique : en pourchassant Ohnam jusque dans la région des pierres avec son speeder modifié, Vos avait induit une double pollution, générée par les pots d'échappement de son propre véhicule et de celui du brigand, dont les conséquences sur la flore précieuse de l'endroit étaient si désastreuses que plusieurs années auraient à s'écouler avant que l'écosystème ne s'en remît – et que l'exploitation ne pût reprendre.

Padmé n'exigeait donc pas uniquement de l'Ordre Jedi des excuses publiques et la mise en œuvre de sanctions contre le chevalier Quinlan Vos – ces gestes de bonne volonté ne vaudraient rien sans une compensation financière équivalant aux pertes actuelles et futures des Movibe.

Les joues de Theev Movibe s'étaient tout empourprées sous l'effet de cette déclamation passionnée de la Reine en sa faveur, alors que la ligne de pigmentation jaune qui traversait le visage mat du chevalier Vos s'approchait d'une barre parfaitement horizontale au fur et à mesure du durcissement de ses traits. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quand maître Yoda claqua d'un coup sec le bout de son bâton contre le marbre miroitant : Vos avait déjà bénéficié de ses deux tours de parole.

« Réparation, l'Ordre apportera, pour les dommages qu'aux citoyens de Naboo, il a causés. La conduite de Quinlan Vos, inacceptable nous aussi nous jugeons. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots tourné vers le plaignant et Theev Movibe n'en parut que plus flatté. Ensuite il heurta une nouvelle fois sa canne contre le sol et fit face à Padmé.

« Reconnaître sa faute, un Jedi doit toujours. Car la Force, éclairante peut être, mais faillibles, sont les individus. »

En dehors de Theev Movibe, trop soulagé pour être en état de se concentrer sur quoi que ce fût, personne dans l'assistance n'eut de mal à comprendre que cette dernière réflexion visait surtout à corriger la Reine.

Jar Jar, un jour (elle ne se souvenait plus à quelle occasion), avait longuement décrit à Padmé les opee, ces monstres marins dotés de griffes articulées, d'une carapace et de deux rangées de dents. L'évolution avait conservé à l'espèce toutes ses mutations défensives : outre ces attributs, l'opee adulte jouissait d'une queue à la pointe effilée et remplie de poison. D'où le dicton gungan, hélas utilisé pour décrire nombre de leurs interactions malheureuses avec les Naboo : « Lessa venin essa dans dissa queue. »

 _Bien sûr que j'attends beaucoup des Jedi, maître Yoda. Même sans prendre en compte les dons de la nature ou de la Force, le pouvoir que leur confère la République est vertigineux. Et c'est à nous, délégués des peuples, de surveiller l'usage qu'ils font de ce pouvoir._

 _Et puis il faut bien avouer aussi que quand vous avez été honorée par l'aide de quelqu'un comme Qui-Gon Jinn, rétif mais valeureux – valeureux jusqu'au sacrifice – un demi-rebelle prétentieux et brouillon comme Quinlan Vos vous exaspère forcément._

Mais Jar Jar Binks n'était pas le seul Gungan à dévoiler les proverbes de ses ancêtres à la reine Amidala. Comme Boss Nass le disait si pertinemment : « Pour gouverner, voussa devoir viun choisir vousse batailles. »

* * *

L'aurore commençait à rosir l'air de Theed quand Padmé eut déposé dans un bol en porcelaine – cadeau de sa sœur Sola – la centaine d'épingles qui soutenaient sa coiffure. Sabé, toujours fidèle au poste, l'avait sortie de son costume d'investiture, avec l'aide d'une nouvelle suivante, Dormé, au maintien encore timide et au ton révérencieux. Mais Padmé les avait congédiées après son démaquillage : elle avait besoin de cette heure de solitude avant que les devoirs du jour ne reprissent leurs droits et que son second règne ne s'ouvrît véritablement.

Elle n'avait ni mangé ni dormi depuis la veille (ou plutôt l'avant-veille) au soir et le processus des élections, pourtant réglé par la tradition comme un mécanisme d'horlogerie, ne s'était pas avéré moins éprouvant la deuxième fois. À l'annonce de sa victoire, elle s'était livrée à une première adresse aux citoyens, puis elle s'était présentée au Parlement afin d'y recevoir les vœux de ses adversaires ; elle s'était ensuite rendue au palais pour prononcer au pied du trône l'allocution holoretransmise de politique générale.

Palpatine, dont les fonctions de chancelier n'avaient pas diminué l'empressement à son égard, l'avait jointe aussitôt pour un appel privé de félicitations où se mêlèrent les recommandations les plus diverses. Avait suivi le déluge obligatoire des hologrammes de congratulation en provenance des systèmes voisins et de plusieurs alliés notables, parmi lesquels le plus plaisant fut pour Padmé le message très amical de la reine Breha Organa d'Alderaan. Aucun échange en temps réel n'étant possible avec les Gungans, elle avait enregistré de son côté un communiqué à destination de leur chef, qu'elle avait confié à l'un des fringants hérauts royaux – un bon nageur, fort heureusement.

Elle soumit également une requête au Temple jedi et prit quelques autres dispositions visant à ce que fussent rapidement réunies les conditions nécessaires à l'avancement de certains des dossiers géostratégiques sur lesquels s'était jouée une partie de ces élections. La reconduction de Padmé par le collège électoral tenait beaucoup à son engagement en faveur d'une ouverture accrue de la planète sur la galaxie et ses alliances.

Depuis le balcon de ses appartements de fonction (où les cartons, déménagés au matin par respect pour les autres candidates, avaient été rapportés dans la soirée), elle apercevait dans la portion encore marine du ciel le double point brillant formé par les étoiles d'Enarc Aurek et d'Enarc Besh, autour desquelles gravitait leur planète éponyme. Leur sérénité astrale n'indiquait rien au spectateur des troubles dramatiques qui agitaient depuis presque un an la surface d'Enarc.

« Nous avons reçu une réponse du Temple, Majesté. Maître Yoda demande à vous parler. »

Les yeux de Dormé s'étaient écarquillés de curiosité. Padmé partageait son sentiment : elle ne s'était pas attendue à un retour si rapide pour une affaire ne sortant somme toute pas de l'ordinaire.

Mais dans le bureau adjacent, c'était bien l'image bleuie de maître Yoda qui tressautait gentiment.

« Notre soutien, vous avez réclamé, Majesté ? Des ennuis, vous avez rencontrés ?

‒ Il s'agit plutôt d'une situation, maître Yoda. La crise sanitaire sur Enarc a atteint une ampleur telle que la communauté intergalactique se doit d'intervenir. Sans médiateur pour rétablir le dialogue entre les deux camps, on risque une escalade des hostilités dont les enfants seront les premières victimes.

‒ En tumulte, est la Force, autour d'Enarc. Mais l'aide étrangère, par le passé ils ont refusée. D'informations, nous manquons.

‒ Nos correspondants sur place ont pu dresser un historique précis du conflit. Les deux civilisations qu'héberge la planète, celle, autochtone, des Enare et celle des Sarzas, des colons originaires de la Bordure extérieure, vivaient en bonne entente, quoique pratiquement sans échanges, jusqu'à ce qu'un tsunami, au début de cette année, engloutisse une plate-forme industrielle sarzaïenne. Les courants marins rejetèrent les déchets toxiques sur les côtes enare, où ils empoisonnèrent les crustacées, seule source alimentaire de la population locale. En représailles, les Enare incendièrent une partie des forêts qui couvrent leur territoire, chargeant les vents de particules fines qui rendirent l'atmosphère irrespirable pour les Sarzas. Aujourd'hui des milices armées enveniment le problème et les interlocuteurs de chaque côté ont perdu toute crédibilité auprès de leurs ennemis : seule l'ingérence d'un tiers permettra l'amorce d'un armistice.

‒ Ce cessez-le-feu, capable d'obtenir vous pensez être.

‒ En tant que voisins d'Enarc et partisans des solutions pacifiques, les Naboo ont le devoir de ne pas détourner les yeux.

‒ Et besoin des Jedi, avez-vous ?

‒ Enarc n'est rien moins qu'une poudrière déjà en flammes. Les équilibres dans la région sont tellement précaires que la moindre étincelle ferait basculer dans le chaos les rares zones tampons encore préservées.

‒ D'accord avec cette description, est la Force. Instable. Dangereuse, sera votre intervention. Un Jedi, nous manderons, si vous échouez. »

Ce n'était pas ce que Padmé voulait. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui faire comprendre, lorsque maître Yoda ajouta :

« Prudente, vous avez été, Majesté, de nous alerter. Cet autre mandat, sagement, vous entamez. Trop vieux pour vos nombres, je suis : depuis bien longtemps, notre Conseil, je préside. Davantage, on doute toujours, quand renouvelée, la confiance a été. Mais l'hésitation, même prix, elle garde. Agir, il nous faut. Jamais essayer d'agir. »

Sur le coup, Padmé se serait fort bien passée de la leçon.

On la considèrerait cependant comme une piètre négociatrice si elle ne se montrait pas apte à faire fructifier les graines les plus desséchées que les pourparlers lui servaient.

* * *

Les nuages du futur, ce jour-là sur Naboo, menaçaient de contaminer le présent. La Force vibrait d'une trépidation presque animale, comme un troupeau happé par un crépuscule prématuré. L'affrontement au cœur de générateur avait confirmé le retour des Sith ; même l'euphorie soulevée par la libération de la planète et l'union révolutionnaire entre Gungans et Naboo ne suffisait pas à masquer ce sinistre constat.

La mort de Qui-Gon elle-même perdait son statut de fait, n'était plus qu'une étape annonciatrice d'un phénomène global et obscur.

C'était pour lui parler de son vieil et jeune ami que la reine Amidala avait prié Yoda de gravir en sa compagnie les marches menant aux arcades ombragées du palais de Theed.

« Naboo n'oubliera pas l'aide que les Jedi lui ont apportée, maître Yoda. Et nous espérons que vous nous autoriserez, lors de la cérémonie, à exprimer toute la reconnaissance que nous avons pour maître Qui-Gon Jinn. »

La reine cheminait lentement, sans à-coup – même le pendentif doré au milieu de son front ne bougeait pas. Aucune crispation d'effort ne la ralentissait non plus : sous les broderies, la moire et les breloques affleurait toute la vivacité de l'adolescence.

Yoda ne partageait pas l'opinion des Naboo sur les mérites de cet âge : autant la bouche des enfants souvent dit la Force au plus près, autant les adolescents exhibent une arrogance qui n'est même pas tempérée par l'expérience. Qui-Gon appréciait mieux ce genre d'impétuosité. Et si son rapport au Conseil avait laissé transparaître combien l'obstination de la reine Amidala avait pu l'agacer, il ne fallait pas interpréter la chose autrement que comme l'irritation du têtu forcé de collaborer avec têtu(e) et demi(e).

« Un Jedi, maître Qui-Gon était. Comme celui d'un Jedi, son corps sera incinéré.

‒ Et il est mort en Jedi, mais il est aussi mort en sauveur du peuple de Naboo. Nous ne sommes pas chiches envers nos créanciers. Nous n'insulterons pas le Jedi qu'il fut en évoquant une rétribution, mais nous voudrions honorer l'homme. L'apparition de ce guerrier sith n'annonce rien de rassurant : si comme vous semblez le croire s'ouvre une période difficile, alors il est plus que jamais temps de prendre soin de ses alliés.

‒ Une menace pour Naboo, les Sith ne sont plus. Ennemis des Jedi, ils se proclament. Comme nos amis surtout, un risque vous courrez.

‒ Permettez-nous de le courir. Nous serons fiers de vous soutenir dans ce combat. »

Ce fut le ton qui finalement convainquit Yoda. Pas d'exaltation, juste de la froideur. Et tant de fermeté. Assez de cette morgue qui avait dû exaspérer Qui-Gon, pour sûr, mais aussi, en dessous, la promesse d'une amitié qui ne vous lâcherait que si vous trahissiez le premier.

Ainsi s'ébattit dans la nuit de Naboo un vol de colombes, tandis que le bûcher érigé pour la dépouille de maître Qui-Gon Jinn se consumait en craquant. La reine Amidala ne riait pas, mais l'éclat de joie indistinct, étrange et pourtant familier, qui transperça la Force, le temps d'une fulgurance par Yoda seul perçue, valait tous les sourires, et tous les oiseaux.


End file.
